


Fido

by voksen



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astor wants a dog. For some strange reason, Dexter seems to have a problem with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fido

"Why do you hate me?" Astor asks, pursing her lips just _so_ and staring at Dexter.

He looks back at her with a certain amount of confusion; she can practically see him scrolling back through the day, trying to figure out what it is he's done wrong - and she _can_ see it when he gives up, the little slump in his shoulders. She's been practicing watching people, lately. There's nothing else to do while she's waiting for her guitar teacher to finish flirting with the older girl who has lessons before her.

"Okay," he says, "what did I do?"

"You told Mom we shouldn't get a dog," she says, and tilts her head back, trying to look at him like she's seen her mom do sometimes, the look he gives in to more often than not. " _Sarah's_ parents got her a dog for her birthday, and Jamie got one for Christmas, and Robin--"

"Astor!"

Rita's hand closes on her shoulder. "Astor, _please_ ," she says, jiggling Harrison in her other arm. "Dexter's had a long day, haven't you, honey?"

Dexter nods and smiles.

_This isn't over,_ Astor vows silently, but she lets it go.

She just happens to take the long way home from school, a couple days later, past the flea market; a week's worth of lunch money buys her the cutest puppy.

"I found him on the way home," she tells her mom. "I'll _never forgive you_ if you don't let me keep him." But she can tell her mom likes him by the way she's trying to hide a smile, and Cody practically can't keep his hands off. Two down, one to go.

 

 

Dexter opens the door to a cacophony of yips and a very excited puppy leaping up at him. "He knows you already," Rita smiles. Astor, a pink leash hanging around her neck, strums her guitar pointedly from the couch, watching him. Cody picks up the puppy and twirls it around, and the barking and noise gets even louder. Even Harrison looks interested.

The puppy stays.

Dexter invests - heavily - in vetinary sedatives and hotdogs.


End file.
